One Wish
by BikerChick
Summary: Rogue tells a big secret about why she's a goth and why she never wants her birthday celebrated. /////CHAPTER 3 NOW UP!!!!!/////
1. The Secret

Disclaimer: You all look like a smart bunch of people

Disclaimer: You all look like a smart bunch of people.

A.N. Hey everybody. I'd just like to let you know that I'm not very good at writing, so I'm going to let you flame. I'm also making it so that Rogue didn't have her power when she was 13. Because if I don't, I can't do the story the way I want it. (And if you knew me, which I doubt, you would know that I'm only joking about what I'm going to say next.) And my opinion is the only one that counts. =)

One Wish

By BikerChick

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rogue woke screaming. She looked around trying to see where she was, and found herself on her bed, in a cold sweat. She started to cry. Why me? Out of all people why did this have to happen to me? Every time my birthday comes I have nightmares of that night. Why?

Then came a timid voice door. "Rogue? Are you, like, okay in there? The voice belonged to Kitty Pryde.

"I'm fine Kitty. I just need to talk with somebody." Rogue said, with little sniffles here and there.

Kitty couldn't hear the sniffles but she knew that Rogue was hurting. "You know, you can, like, always talk to me. I mean after all, I am, like, one of the best secret keepers there ever was." Kitty said through the still closed doors.

Rogue laughed a bit to herself. "Kitty, could I talk to you?"

Kitty phased through the door and walked over to Rogue's bed. Seeing that she had been crying, Kitty went over and hugged the girl. "Of course you can talk to me. What did I, like, just finish saying." Kitty let go of Rogue and sat down in front of her on the bed. "Just talk and I'll listen."

"All right, well, do you ever wonder why I don't want ya'll throwin' me a party when it comes to my birthday?" Rogue asked without looking at Kitty.

Kitty nodded while saying, "Of course I wonder, all of us do."

"Do you ever wonder what really turned me into a 'Goth'?" Rogue looked up this time and saw that Kitty was nodding with almost no emotion shown on her face. " Well, when I was thirteen years old I didn't have my power to protect me from dangers and bein' dangerous." Rogue paused to find the right words.

Kitty reached over and took Rogue's gloved hand in hers. She squeezed it lightly, silently urging her to continue.

"Well, it was on my birthday that my best friend, Roger, came over. I trusted him with my life and all my secrets. He was fifteen and my parents loved him. He said he had a big surprise for me on the beach. I told my parents what he told me, and because they trusted him as much as I did, if not more, they let me go with him. We walked to the beach. After walking beside the ocean for a while, we came to a small house. He told me to go inside and that he would start a fire. I sat on the couch and after he started the fire he turned around and jumped on me. I tried to get away but he was just too strong..."

Kitty gasped and hugged Rogue tightly. "I can't believe that he, like, raped you." Her voice was whisper, so that if anyone was listening they couldn't here. "That's terrible."

Rogue was too preoccupied in making sure that she didn't touch Kitty to cry. "Yeah."

"What happened after that, if you don't mind me asking." Kitty asked after letting go of Rogue and repositioning herself in front of Rogue.

"Well, the next day I woke before dawn. It was a struggle to find and put on my clothes without the sun, but I did it. I ran home to find my mother and father waiting up for me. They asked where I'd been, but I was too afraid to tell them the truth. So I said that I was really sorry to have burdened them with worry, but I just stayed over at a friends house. They grounded me, of course. Then after my week long grounding I went shopping and bought a lot of dark make-up and clothing, anything that I thought wouldn't attract guys. My parents also noticed that even though I hadn't eaten much, I was gaining a lot of weight. I didn't realize what was going on myself until I read this 'Reader's Digest'. I went to buy a pregnancy test and found out that I was, indeed, pregnant. My parents had decided that it was time to confront me about my gaining weight. I told them that it was because I was pregnant, but they wouldn't let me explain any further. They thought that I had had sex of my own free will. So my mom rushed upstairs and my dad took me outside. He told me that he didn't want a disgrace like me in his household, let alone family. My mom came out of the doors, then, with some suitcases in her hand. She said that she had packed all of my stuff and that there were some hundreds in all of the pockets. There was enough money to cover the hospital charge in one of the pockets. They asked if I wanted to give my child up for adoption. I told them no. I loved my child and everything about her. Then, when I was fifteen, I learned of my powers. I was afraid that I would hurt Larriessa, my daughter, so I wrote a note and left her on the front of the platform. I asked for her not to be taken to an orphanage and I watched over her for about a year. I decided she would be safe there, so I moved to another state. When ya'll came and got me, it was like starting a whole new life. I've never celebrated any of my birthdays ever since my thirteenth."

"That sounds awful. I think that if that ever, like, happened to me, I would be just like you." Kitty said matter - of - factly. "And to think, it was someone you trusted with your life. That's just awful." Kitty moved forward and hugged Rogue once again. "I'm really sorry this had to happen to you. And I'm also really sorry about always, like, pressuring you with questions about why you never let us throw you a party. I'll tell the others to leave you alone. Don't worry, I won't tell them about you." She said seeing Rogue open her mouth to speak. 

Rogue closed her mouth and smiled at her newfound friend. 

Kitty smiled back with love and understanding. I think she just needs a friend right now. Kitty thought leaving Rogue's room after tucking her into bed. As she walked down the hall she whispered to herself. "And I'm gonna do my best to be just that."

~~@~*~@~~@~*~@~~@~*~@~~@~*~@~~@~*~@~~@~*~@~~@~*~@~~

So? What did you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me either way, I really do wanna know.

Anyway, I'll need at least 10 reviews in order to continue, I promise. And I always keep my promises. Ask any questions that you like and I'll be more than happy to answer your questions.


	2. The Idea

Disclaimer: You really do look quite smart.

A.N. Hey pplz! Keep the reviews coming. I'm trying to get over a big shock right now. It comes as a surprise to me, that some people actually find my writing skills good. THAT'S AMAZING! I'm trying to figure out how to word the next chapter so it might be a while. SORRY… Anyway, keep hitting' me with reviews, good or bad, I really don't care.

****

Title: One Wish

****

Author: BikerChick

"Hey Guys!" Kitty ran into the reck room and jumped onto the couch.

"Hey Kitty." All of the other X – kids but Rogue, who was in her room, was there.

"So, how should we get Rogue to let us throw her a party this year? And remember, her birthday's in a week, so think of something good." Scott told the group as Jean kept watch at the door.

"Well, why don't we just, like, leave her alone this time, you know? I mean, I'm, like, almost positive that's what she would want." Kitty stated trying to conquer the valley that always showed through when she was nervous. It didn't work.

"Kitty, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jean asked her friend, hearing her old valley words, and wondering why she was nervous.

"Um, like, sure." She said, still not being able to control her nerves.

*****************In the Kitchen*****************

"Like, what's up, Jean?" Kitty said, still really nervous.

"Why are you nervous, Kitty?" Jean asked, making eye contact with the young girl.

"Well, like, I can't tell, and I don't want you going into my mind to find out. Do you hear me?" Kitty said.

"Jean knew that that was a warning, not just a casual sentence. "I understand Kitty. But can you at least tell me why you can't say the reason for your nervousness?" Jean asked, very concerned for her friend.

"Well, I have to, like, keep a secret, for a good, um, friend. I'm, like, so totally sorry that I can't tell you. And I, like, really wish that I wasn't, like, so totally nervous." Kitty said truthfully to Jean, knowing that she could trust her.

"Don't worry, I'm sure no one noticed. Can you tell me who this "friend" is?" Jean asked, very aware that Kitty could be in serious trouble.

"No, I can't. But I can tell that nothing life threatening is going on. No drugs, no alcohol, and no sex. It's okay, you know I wouldn't do that. And I can tell you that she isn't doing any of these, too. And you also know her. If you guess, I may tell you that she's not the right person, but then go and ask her if I can share her secret. Is that all right with you?" Kitty asked, thinking things through, and coming up with the best idea she could think of under all of the stress.

"That sounds great. I'm glad you can keep a secret, but I'm also glad that you trust me. I hope your friend, whoever she is, thinks this is a good idea." Jean said with a smile on her face, then putting a hand on Kitty's shoulder she said, "Come on, they're probably getting anxious."

Kitty smiled at Jean and nodded agreeingly. She would run the idea past Rogue tonight.

A/N: Hey, pplz! Okay 10 more reviews and I'll put up the next chapter. I'm still trying to get over the shock. Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews, if you give them, if not then poo on you. No, I'm just playing. Thanks again. Bye. 


	3. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

NOTE:

Dear readers,

Thanks for your reviews; I think they're awesome. Anyway, I'm writing this to everyone that thinks I don't know what a Goth is. I do. One of my best friends is a Goth. And she's very pretty. I'm not out to get you or anything like that. I wrote this because I was having fun, and I was looking for a good story that I thought people would like. No offense intended. I really and truly just thought it'd be a good story. Thanks for reading. 

Sincerely,

BikerChick


	4. The Makeover

Disclaimer: Hey, everyone! I'm sure you know I don't own X-Men: Evolution characters.

A/N: Hey pplz! Again I say 10 more reviews and I'll be happy. And if I'm happy I may just put up another chapter. So, give me some reviews, good or bad. I really don't care.

~~~~~~~~~~ In Rogue's Room ~~~~~~~~~~

"They decided to do what!?" Rogue shouted in anger. "I can't believe them. If they can't take that BIG hint you gave them, then they are such losers!!!" Rogue was furious at her teammates, and hated them for being so stupid.

"Yeah? Well, I have to ask you what you thought of the plan, because I know Jean's gonna start guessing today." Rogue heard Kitty say from the bathroom. 

It was one of those schooldays, where there was no privacy except for Rogue's room. Though she usually preferred to be left alone and liked that her room was never crawling with people, she enjoyed today's company. 

Kitty came out of the bathroom wearing a beautiful, mid-thigh, Robin's Egg Blue, dress. "So?" She asked with a smile, "What do you think?" She asked as she twirled around once for a full affect.

"You look beautiful." Rogue said in a somewhat dreamy voice. "I wish I could look like that again."

Kitty was shocked when she heard Rogue say that. "But you can."

"No I can't."

"But why?"

"Because I don't know how. I mean, I used to be just like you, well except for the valley thing, but you've grown out of that. And, well, I don't remember the walk, the laugh, the boys, or the talk." Rogue said looking at her feet. "I only dream about them." Rogue looked up to see Kitty smiling at her. "Why are you looking at me that way?" Rogue asked almost scared of the reply.

Kitty walked up to Rogue and grabbed her gloved hand. "Because we're going to my room and I'm gonna give you the best makeover ever." Kitty said with a sparkle in her eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ In Kitty's Room ~~~~~~~~~~

"All right, here I come." Rogue came out of the bathroom slowly. When she came out, Kitty smiled with pleasure. "What?" Rogue asked feeling uneasy.

"You look beautiful." Kitty said to Rogue feeling a sudden wave of pride rush over her. "But please, don't let me be the judge of that, let the other kids." She said happily.

Rogue, unbelieving, walked over to the mirror and looked at herself. "I do." Rogue whispered to herself and looked at her whole attire. She was wearing a Sea Green, spaghetti strap, low-cut, mid-thigh, dress that made her look like she had an hourglass figure, but was still a very casual dress. She had her tied part up with a Sea Green ribbon, and some knee high boots that were black. Her eyes were the same exact color of the dress and ribbon. All of her hair was curled to make it look like she had a perm. She even wore some new black gloves that Kitty was going to give her for her birthday this year. She turned around and hugged Kitty tightly.

"What was that for?" Kitty asked after Rogue had stopped suffocating her. 

"Kitty, you made me beautiful." Rogue said, amazed that her friend didn't see why she got a hug.

"Well, I'm not done yet, we still have to put make up on you." Kitty said with a smile, and Rogue smiled back sitting obediently where she was told.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ In the Breakfast Room ~~~~~~~~~~~

"All right everybody." Kitty said coming in. "I have a surprise for you." She said smiling slyly.

"What?" Everybody asked sounding really bored.

She looked back behind the wall and mouthed "Ready?" She smiled and turned back to her audience. "I would like to introduce you to the new and improved Rogue."

Rogue stepped in feeling a bit nauseous. She smiled the best she could and said in the most calm voice she could muster, "Hello everyone." Everyone's jaws dropped open and their eyes looked like they were about to pop out. Rogue and Kitty smiled with satisfaction.

"Okay who are you and what have you done with Rogue?" Kurt asked in a very serious voice.

"It's me, I promise. I just thought I'd make a little change that's all." Rogue said shrugging. She walked over to her and Kitty's seats.

"So?" Kitty asked, getting really ticked off that no one was making a nice comment on her handiwork. "What do you think of Rogue's new outfit?" She asked looking at no one in particular.

"I think she looks like a diamond." Jean said smiling at Rogue and then looking over at Kitty. Kitty smiled back at Jean, as did Rogue.

"Ororo walked in with more pancakes and almost dropped the plate when she saw Rogue. "Rogue! You look absolutely stunning." She said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you Ororo." Rogue said now feeling uneasy about how the guys felt. 'Like they would even tell you.' Rogue said rolling her eyes at how stupid she had been to think that the guys would make nice comments on her today. 

"Yeah, you do." Rogue looked across the table at Evan, who was smiling at her with a serious look on his face. 

"Thank you, Evan. It means a lot to me that at least one guy could be kind enough to give me a complement." She smiled at him and he smiled back. 

Evan felt his face growing warmer, so he quickly looked down at his pancakes and started to eat again.

Rogue was shocked to see Evan blush when she talked to him. She quickly involved herself with her pancakes, as he was. 'Okay, what does this mean. I believe if a guy blushes when you thank him and compliment him at the same time, he's either embarrassed or he likes you. OMG, what if Evan likes me?' Rogue thought as she was eating her pancakes.

"All right everyone, it's time to go." Scott's voice cut into Rogue's thoughts. She looked up along with the others. "So, whoever wants a ride better hurry." Scott said warning everybody.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ On the Way to School ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Rogue, I'm happy you could join us this time." Scott said smiling into the rear view mirror. 

"So am I." Rogue said looking at Jean, and then at Kitty. Kitty nodded her head as if answering an unspoken question. "Um, Jean?" Rogue asked shyly. 

"Yeah? What is it Rogue?" Jean asked, without a hint knowledge in her voice.

"I was wondering if I might be able to talk to you when we get inside." Rogue said looking at Jean as if to tell her what was going on.

Jean took the hint and nodded, looking as though she was going to get totally bad news.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Inside the School ~~~~~~~~~~~

Rogue, Kitty, and Jean were in an empty classroom before school. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Jean asked.

"I want you to go into my mind and find out why I don't want you having the surprise party for me, okay?" Rogue said really quickly, but slowly enough so that Jean could understand her.

"But, why can't you just explain—…"

"Because I don't feel like explaining right now." Rogue said, very aware that they could get caught in here and very scared that they would.

"Okay, okay. I will." Jean said closing her eyes and concentrating. Rogue closed her eyes too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~A Few Seconds Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jean tore from Rogue's mind with a gasp. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Rogue fell to the floor screaming and held her head.

"I'm sorry." Jean said, knowing that it was her fault for not easing her way out of Rogue's mind.

Rogue didn't say anything just sat on the floor in a ball holding her head. Kitty and Jean bent down to try and make sure she was all right. They heard the door open behind them. Jean and Kitty, turned around shocked, it was Mr. McCoy. 

He surveyed the scene quickly and came over to kneel next to Rogue. He looked at Jean. "What's going on?" He asked in an accusing voice. 

"We were just talking and sometimes she gets really bad headaches. She must've gotten one and she just collapsed on the floor. Is she all right?" Jean asked Mr. McCoy.

"I'm fine." They heard Rogue say. "Just a little headache that's all." She said as Kitty helped her up.

"Are you sure?" Mr. McCoy asked, very aware of what really happened since he had kind of been watching.

"Yes." Rogue said making eye contact with him.

'She's a very good liar' Mr. McCoy thought smiling as the girls left his room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In the Hall ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure you're all right Rogue? I really didn't mean to go that fast, I'm really sorry." Jean said, feeling very guilty for what she had done.

"I'm fine Jean. Or, at least, I will be as soon as everyone stops staring at me." Rogue said looking around at all of the people in the hall. Everyone had their eyes glued to Rogue, and most of the guys had little side smiles. Rogue looked at Kitty and Jean. "Why are they staring at me like I'm an alien?" Rogue asked, loud enough for it to echo in the hall. Rogue turned back around and smiled with satisfaction for the triumph of her plan. "It worked."

Jean and Kitty shook their heads sadly with slight smiles on their faces. This was going to be a looooong day.

~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~

A/N: Well? What did you think? Just to let you know, I've started on chapter 4 already, but I refuse to put it up until I have 10 more reviews. And yes, you can review 10 times just to make you and other peeps happy. 

SPECIAL THANKEES TO…

…Lucky439, who's been supporting me since chapter 1. 


End file.
